Pokemon : awakening of worlds
by Emoticole
Summary: A cruel and arrogant grovyle sets out into the world in a test of strength, but he must choose between his dreams and his own village and family, when a mysterious group begin to infiltrate and terrorize his world, he must then put his strength to the test and solve the mystery of the multiple worlds.


**Welcome to my first fanfiction, this is mildly based on pokemon mystery dungeon, but a bit different, but without further ado!, the first chapter of Pokemon world awakening!.**

**Also a few things you should know about this fanfictions**

**-Pokémon wear clothing, (Ties, hats, scarves, ETC.)**

**-This will not feature pokémon from generation six, since this fanfiction was released before they were released.***

**-This fanfiction does not include any characters from the anime or games, but may feature guest characters based on them in later chapters.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was a sunny but rather chilly month in the small village of oakleaf, the first day of fall had come and gone and now the small village had to gather food, due to there village sitting out of the boundaries of the nearby kingdom, they had no help or place to stay for the long harsh winter, it was on a bitter day that the village elder realized they would not survive the coming year if they did not seek aid from the kingdom, thats where our story begins.

Oakleaf had a rather small community, but they were tight-knit and functioned on a barter system, one would receive help for helping another themselves, but there was one pokémon who was much different then the rest, "Pffft, why bother, i don't need anyone elses help, so i should i have to help them" Said a gruff voice, revealed to be a rather large and particularly cruel looking Grovyle, he wore a torn jacket and had bandages wrapping his right wrist and a scar running down his back.

His name was Cutter, but he only answers (If at all) to the name "Blade", he was the eldest grandson of the village elder and next in line to take his place, but he was not the sort of pokemon who was liked in oakleaf, he was violant, disrespectful and cruel, stubborn and set in his ways, in fact most of oakleaf hated him, but he didn't care, he yearned to one day leave the quiet boring life of oakleaf and become a warrior, it is during a wild stunt in which the adventure begins.

Blade was running through the forest labrynth, he was being chased by a wild Bouffalant. "Stop running!, what are you?, a coward?" The Bouffalant taunted, Blade grunted in frustration, he had challenged the brute to a battle and ended up in his defeat, to his misfortune, the Bouffalant wished to end the fight for good, the chase lasted for a good half hour until Blade found a hiding place in a high up branch beyond the wild pokémons sight. (That was a close call, hmph, he was stronger then i thought he was) Blade muttered in his mind, he jumped down and began walking back to the village, having enough for one day.

As soon as he got close to the clearing where the road to oakleaf sat, he found the Bouffalant waiting for him on the roadway. "Welcome home kid!" Blade was completely incapacitated.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Elsewhere in oakleaf.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Back in oakleaf, things were not going so smooth either, the elder had once again found out that Blade had run off and was furious. "I can't trust that boy do to jack all!, he is unfit to become elder and unless he shapes up i will NOT have him as the heir!" The elder, a beared and decrepid old sceptile, said to another sceptile, "Yes, i understand father, but, hes just a kid still, he will grow out of it, im sure of it" The younger sceptile said confidently, "For his own sake, i hope so" Just then, the door openned, it was a small treecko with a jacket, he looked frantic and was bouncing about.

"Its Cutter!, he's back!" The young treecko said, he was Blades younger brother, the youngest child of the family, his name was Sap. "Hmph, he's returned has he?" The elder, whos name is Gen, Blade walked in, his body covered in wounds and cuts, he had a slight limp and a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, Gen and the father, synth were completely shocked. "S-son!, what happened?" Blade ignored the question and limped towards the stairs. "Do not ignore your fathers question child!, you got into a fight again didn't you" Gen said with a hint of anger. "And what if i did, does it really matter to you?" Blade said, continuing to hobble his way up the stairs, Sap looked worried and followed him up the stairs.

"*Sigh* Synth, i have something i want to discuss with you in private, and i hope you will agree" Gen said taking his glasses off, Synth nodded and they began discussing something.

Later in Blades room, Sap was tormenting him as usual. "Did the Bouffalant hurt you?" Sap asked innocently, "No, i got these wounds when i fell down the stairs!, yes it hurt me!" Blade said aggravated. "Can you and me go out sometime today, when your feeling better of course" Sap asked. "No" Blade replied bluntly, "Please?" Sap said with puppy-dog eyes. "Just no" Sap got annoyed, "Fine then, i'll just go out myself" He openned the door to the balcony, what he saw shocked him, it was snowing heavily, it wasn't time for snow, if it was snowing now, then the village could be caught unprepared, first snowfalls in the oakleaf area were extremely harsh.

"We have to warn gramps!" Sap ran downstairs, Blade grumbled and groaned, but walked downstairs anyways, he didn't know why he was listening this time, Gen was still discussing things with Synth when the two walked downstairs, "Gramps! its the first snowfall!, its here now!" Sap said frantically. "Wh-what?!, this is unusual!, the first snowfall shouldn't have been until next month! we had time!" Synth spoke up. "There is one choice, one thing we can do." Gen realized what he was about to say. "Get help from the kingdom, i agree" Gen said frowning. "I'll pack up and head out immediately" Synth said turning to leave. "Wait, remember what we were talking about?, this is the perfect oppurtunity!" Gen said turning to look at Blade, he gave the old man a funny look. "Thats right!, Blade, now listen to me, i know you probably don't want to do it, but i - - " Synth began to say, "I'll go" Blade said smiling a little. "What?!, you didn't even let me finish. "Why?, its quite obvious your about to ask me to go and seek help from the kingdom, i just saved you some time, i'll go" Blade said, packing his bag from the cabinets. "I am pleased to see your eagerness, but i wouldn't be so hasty to leave like that, you haven;t got anyone to accompany you" Gen said, fidling with his beard. "I work alone, and nobody can change that" Blade said walking to the door. "Fine, but theres more, if you succeed in saving the village, i will let you do what you want, i will let you decide wether to leave or stay in oakleaf" Gen proposed. "And if i fail?" Blade asked questioning Gens offer. "Then you must stay here and aid in our rebuilding, because oakleaf might not be here much longer" Gen said.

Hours later, the town had gathered to see Blade off, most were not really phased much, "Goodbye son, make our village proud!" Synth said waving, "Don't get hurt anymore brother!, i'll be waiting for your return!" Sap said excited, but with traces of sadness.

As Blade passed the limits to the oakleaf area, he stopped. "This is where i succeed in my goals, my dreams, and my strength, this is my beginning!" He said to the sky.

**xxxxxxxx**

**And thats chapter one, next chapter i'm going to introduce the secondary team member, but i will have to decide on his/her bio for awhile, anyways, read and review!.**


End file.
